


What's going on in the Author's life

by QueerEmo



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, News Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 00:44:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerEmo/pseuds/QueerEmo
Summary: Basically it's just me posting random stuff and updating you about upload schedules





	What's going on in the Author's life

Hey! So new thing here I know you hoped to find out I finally updated a fic you liked but no. I've opened a Ko-fi page where you can commission me to write that stuff for you! 

So prices range by the hours and minutes it took to make it and I will need to see the money before I send it to you I just dont wanna loose out on money you know.  
(1 hr=$5)  
(1 min=5 cents)  
(1 paragraph=$1)

No refunds and dont post my work elsewhere claiming it's yours. If you want to post it somewhere please credit me and tell me where you posted it. 

I hope you'll find the kindness in your heart to commission me or donate to me just for the hell of it every little bit counts towards my next meal! 

Onto a more grim topic I've been going through a rough spot financially and can barely afford food and transportaion so please I'm not doing this for side money to get my nails done or whatever I just want to know where my next meal is coming from.

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.ko-fi.com/queeremo


End file.
